


in the backseat

by starrypinks (ginnydear)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Coworkers to lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, basically an X Files au, but really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnydear/pseuds/starrypinks
Summary: “The semantics of a probable stakeout blowjob are not something I think we should be discussing right now.”“No, I think we should,” Harry says, shifting in his seat, leaning forward a bit. There’s a smirk playing on his lips and Louis feels himself flush. The cars suddenly a lot warmer than before, and they once spent a night watching the New Mexico sky cooped up in a car.- harry and louis as mulder and scully





	in the backseat

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Juli, who made the post that prompted this idea. And for anyone else who needed a little X Files au in their life. 
> 
> i wrote this in all of 1 hour so any mistakes are my own.

It’s 2 a.m. when he brings it up again. 

“You’ve never thought about it?”

“No, Styles, I literally have never thought about it.”

Harry shifts in the driver's seat, brown paper bag crinkling in his lap. He reaches in and grabs another chip from the bag hidden within, his sandwich already eaten. He reaches towards the middle console without looking away from the house across the street, hand searching blindly for his drink. Louis watches, fighting the amused smile that’s working at his lips. 

“I think you’re lying.” Harry’s hand finally finds his drink and he brings it up to his lips, turning to look at Louis for a moment. Louis schools his face, tampers down on the smile that was on lips. 

“When have I ever lied to you?” Louis asks, looking out the window at the house. The lights are still off, none of the cars have moved, and the blinds are still drawn. The tree out front is still making shadows dance across the white siding in the light of the street lamp. 

“You told me they didn’t have the chips I wanted when I’m positive they did.”

Louis laughs so suddenly he covers his mouth, shaking his head as he looks over at Harry. He’s still staring straight ahead but his lips are quirked up. 

“I assure you, Styles, that they did not have sour cream and onion chips. Only plain ones.”

“Bull-shit, Tomlinson. Next time I buy the stakeout food, I’m buying you sour cream and cheddar.”

Louis gasps, but he can see the smile on Harry’s face and knows he’s kidding. His partner can barely keep a straight face and Louis wonders daily how he manages interrogations. 

“They don’t even sell those chips at the deli,” Louis argues, keeping it playful and light. Harry shakes his head, more hairs coming undone from the hastily tied bun at the back of his head. 

“You’re trying to distract me and it’s not working,” Harry says after a beat, placing his drink back in the center console. Louis leans his head against his headrest and sighs, pulling his chocolate bar out of the bag before crumpling it up and throwing it in the backseat. He hears Harry sigh from beside him. 

“I would never try to distract you,” Louis says, ignoring the snort Harry lets out. 

“Are your eyes brown?”

“What?”

“Because you seem extra full of shit tonight, Tomlinson.”

Louis bites down on his lips as he turns his head to glare at Harry, his nostrils flaring as he takes in the smug look on Harry’s face. His eyes are twinkling in the semi-darkness, full of a boyish mirth that only comes out when it’s just the two of them. Louis releases his lips and surprises himself by giggling. 

“That was good, Styles.”

Harry smiles wider and turns to look back out the window. He shifts where he sits and Louis eyes follow the nervous movement of his hands on the steering wheel. Before Harry can turn and catch him staring, he looks back out the window too. 

They’re quiet for a bit, the only sounds their chewing and the sounds of Harry finishing off his iced tea. The street is a quiet residential one, lined with trees and other cars. Their older model bureau car fits right in among the others. They’re both dressed in semi-comfortable clothing, a far cry from their usual bureau attire. Harry’s jeans have a hole beginning in one of the knees. Louis sweater is starting to pill. 

“I have.”

Harry doesn’t look over at him from where he’s now slumped against the seat, one of his feet up on the seat, knee swaying to some unknowable beat. 

“You have what?” he asks lazily, voice slurring together a bit. Louis breaks off a piece of the chocolate in his hand and hands it to Harry. He startles a bit but brings it to his mouth nonetheless, breaking off a tiny piece. 

“I have thought about it.”

Harry turns to look at him now, eyes squinted a bit. Louis jerks his head to the backseat of the car and Harry blushes a little. He fishmouths for a moment before nodding and turning his head forward again. 

“Oh.” is all he says, eating some more of the chocolate. His eyes look a little more awake now, and Louis knows that if they stop talking now they’ll both fall asleep. They’ve been on this detail for a week and a week of long nights with little sleep is starting to take its toll. 

“Oh? Are you getting shy on me now? You’re the one who brought it up!” Louis laughs, albeit a bit awkwardly. His laugh sounds choppy and a bit forced to his ears. If Harry notices, he doesn’t say anything. He barely moves. 

“Well, I mean, yeah, because I was bored and thinking,” Harry says, shrugging one of his shoulders. He places his hands down on the seat and lifts himself, moving so he’s against the door but facing Louis a bit more. He somehow manages to bring both feet up onto the cushion, arms wrapping around his legs. Louis watches him in a daze, surprised he can even manage to bend like that. It doesn’t help the conversation they’re having. 

“Well, now you know. I’ve thought about it once… or twice.”

“Recently?” Harry asks, eating the rest of the chocolate Louis gave him and holding out his hand for more. Louis smiles at the familiarity of it, breaking off another piece and placing it in his palm. 

“Define recently?”

“You know what recently means, Tomlinson, you’re a federal agent.”

“Being a federal agent has no correlation to vocabulary knowledge.”

“Lot of big words, and stop distracting me!”

Louis smiles, chewing on his bite of the chocolate. He clicks his teeth. “Yeah, recently.”

Harry’s eyes are boring into him now and that weird unspoken thing is there between them again, an attraction that both of them are aware of and just don’t talk about. 

“Huh,” Harry says finally, and Louis crumples up the empty candy wrapper in his hands. He tosses it at Harry, and the small chuckle that Harry lets out seems to break a bit of the tension that’s built in the car. 

“Stop thinking about it,” Louis says, feeling his cheeks warm a bit. Harry laughs a little louder, throwing the wrapper back at Louis. 

“How am I supposed to  _ not _ think about it now?”

“We’re on the clock!” Louis protests, but he can’t help but follow the movement of Harry’s tongue licking his lips. 

“This stakeout is a dud anyway, it’s just punishment for that stint we pulled in Montana anyway,” Harry grumbles, his bottom lip sticking out for a moment. Louis wants to laugh but he knows that Montana still stings a bit. He also wants to argue but he doesn’t want to get into a “Was it really Bigfoot?” debate again. 

“That doesn’t mean you think about blowing someone in the backseat,” Louis mumbles, and he knows it’s a mistake the second the words leave his mouth because Harry’s legs hit the floorboards. 

“I  _ only _ said fooling around; you’re the one thinking up specifics!”

“If you’re any louder we’re going to wake up the sweet old Hendersons--”

“Who said I’d do the blowing?” Harry cuts him off, and Louis looks up at him, mouth agape. 

“I - what - excuse me?”

“You said I was thinking about blowing someone. Why was I doing the blowing?”

“The semantics of a probable stakeout blowjob are not something I think we should be discussing right now.”

“No, I think we should,” Harry says, shifting in his seat, leaning forward a bit. There’s a smirk playing on his lips and Louis feels himself flush. The cars suddenly a lot warmer than before, and they once spent a night watching the New Mexico sky cooped up in a car. 

“We really shouldn’t,” Louis says, sticking his chin out in defiance. Harry just watches him, eyes twinkling again. He’s wide awake again, all of his sleepy energy gone. 

“Why? Is it gonna get you all hot and bothered?”

“Styles,” Louis warns, pointing a finger at him. 

What Harry does next, Louis wants to blame on the late hour. He wants to blame it on the fact that they’ve been partnered up on this stakeout for a week, stuck together for nearly 10 hours a night in a small car. He wants to blame it on their unresolved tension, the barely repressed feelings they’ve been dancing around for two years. He also kind of wants to blame it on Bigfoot. 

But as he watches Harry lean forward, mouth opening just enough to suck Louis’ finger in, he can’t come up with a singular coherent thought. His brain blanks and all he can focus on his the sight of Harry’s lips wrapping around his finger, lips hollowing a bit as he sucks. 

Harry leans back and his lips make a popping noise as they let go of Louis’ finger, and they stare at each other for a solid moment before Louis moves, launching himself between the front seats and into the back. He sprawls out along the backseat, letting his eyes come up to meet Harry’s slowly. He’s staring at Louis, eyes wide. His cheeks are still a bit pink. Louis suddenly has a list of things he wants to do in the backseat. 

“Harry,” Louis whispers softly, and Harry snaps out of his trance. He meets Louis eyes and smiles at the use of his first name. “Come on now, you started this, you’re going to have to finish it, too.”

Harry smiles, gripping the backs of the front seats, eyes roaming over Louis’ body. He smiles. “Oh, don’t worry, Louis, I plan on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyway!!!! i’m over on tumblr at the same name. i might be convinced to write a second part to this but we shall see


End file.
